havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Paige
'''Paige '''is the last incarnation of Mara after Audrey Parker. She appears after the final disappearance of the Troubles within Haven. She appears to be a single mother of infant James Cogan and meets police officer Nathan Wuornos. History Audrey disappeared for the final time within the new reformed Barn with her father and Vince. After a month passed in Haven, Audrey returned the only way she could, with a new identity, since that is how the barn works. Knowing that she and Nathan would again fall in love but without the Troubles. Therefore, Audrey was given the identity of single mother Paige who arrives in Haven with their reborn infant son James Cogan (Wuornos). Paige‘s car has broken down inside the boundary of Haven where she is found by Nathan Wuornos. He instantly recognizes her as Audrey saying, "Parker?" To which she responds, “Oh, I did. Actually, I didn’t park her as much as I broke her! I'm broke down Paige." She asks him for help due to her son James needing to eat soon. James, who was very fussy, seemed to calm down when he looks at Nathan, implying their connection. Nathan decided to help to restart her car but unfortunately failed. Paige decided to give up on the car and when getting out slammed the door on Nathan's fingers which caused the feeling of pain, very similar to his first meeting with Audrey in "Welcome to Haven". Shocked by hurting Nathan, she asked him if he wanted her to take him to the hospital but Nathan declined hospital treatment. To this Paige suggested that she take Nathan to breakfast. She then asked if he liked pancakes, to which he replied that he loves pancakes. They share a lingering look then together in Nathan's truck, drive back into Haven. The song, "Love Will Keep Us Together," playing over the car radio signals back to Audrey hearing it when she first wakes up as, "Audrey" in the barn. It was also playing over her car radio in her very first meeting with Nathan, mirroring how she meets him as Paige, bringing everything full circle. Trivia *According to Vince, who lives within the Barn with Croatoan, Audrey decided to return to Haven the only way she believed she could per how the barn worked; with another identity. She knew somehow that she and Nathan would fall in love all over again. *Brian Millikin one of the writers of Haven, in response to Twitter questions Tweeted that had the show gotten a 6th Season etc...one of the 'main/chief' components 'would have been/be'; 'picking up the story' a bit down the road with 'Paige starting to remember' her time as Audrey. *Thus after an unspecified duration, Audrey would re-appear once again. This would in part, be related to what Vince and Croatoan could do with the barn and also have unspecified 'complications'. *Furthermore, they would have explained just how James was able to come back as a baby. This too would have an unspecified, 'price'. *Paige seems to have a very similar dark brunette hair color like Charlotte and Lucy. Category:From Another World Category:Season 5 Characters Category:The Mysterious Woman Category:Characters - minor Category:Character pages